<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complex Savior by ChromaticTritone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752266">Complex Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone'>ChromaticTritone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He will do anything to save her. No matter how long it takes.</p><p>Contains major Amnesia spoilers—do not read unless you’ve finished the game!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Ukyo (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complex Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s travelled so many roads, so many lives, so many realities to get to where he is now—absolutely nowhere &amp; with no idea where to go.</p><p>He sighs. <i>This…has been difficult.</i></p><p>Every time he attempts to save her, he finds himself being rejected by the world itself. Or he finds his other self trying to rectify the situation by killing her—even worse. But no matter what, in the end, he finds an unpleasant death at the end of his journey.</p><p>He’s died, over &amp; over again, trying to save her life &amp; find a way for her to live on. And if he could do it all again, he would do the same thing, because her life is truly worth saving. Even if it’s difficult, even if it’s next to impossible, he wants to save her.</p><p>He thinks of her smile, her positivity, her radiance. Thinking of these things gives him strength even on this difficult road, &amp; gives him a small comfort that maybe, just maybe, they both can survive.</p><p>
  <i>We cannot exist in the same universe. And yet, I want us to be together. Ironic, isn’t it?</i>
</p><p>He laughs to himself. The irony is so bitter he can taste it. If things could be different…maybe he’d stand a chance. But they’re not, &amp; this is how things have to be.</p><p>And so, he thinks it over, &amp; tries to determine how he will save her this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>